EP 1 103 781 B1 discloses a method for measuring a V-groove shape of an object to be measured by fixing the object to a rotary table and using a scanning sensor to measure the position, while the object is rotated on the rotary table. With the known method, an outer surface, in particular an external thread, on the object can be measured. A control is used to scan a double flank contact in such a way that the measuring element comes into contact with two flanks to form the V-groove.
In the manufacture of machine elements, which are typically manufactured as turned parts and which each may have a thread, measuring geometric parameters, in particular thread parameters, of a manufactured machine element according to the selected tolerance class or manufacturing tolerance is necessary. Likewise desirable is measuring the planarity of end faces, since the axial run-out cannot be measured using conventional test methods used in multi-part manufacturing. A measurement of the axial run-out that is easy to carry out allowing determining the respective manufacturing tolerance to be implemented, even when manufacturing a plurality of machine elements, and consequently ensures a high degree of manufacturing quality. Sometimes the measurement of the axial run-out represents a competitive advantage.